Gohma Vlitra (Fanon)/Omniversia999
"You gotta *urp* watch out for this guy, Morty. Without the prop-*urp* proper equipment with you, you'll be squashed flat in an instant." '--Rick Sanchez' Summary The Gohma Vlitra was a very powerful being that has existed as long as the Earth, and was revered as a dark avatar, and its power was so great, that it could destroy entire worlds with its bulk alone. Unlike in Asura's Wrath, the Gohma Vlitra of its home universe, Universe AW-01, did not fight a bunch of demigods. Instead, the Gohma Vlitra fought an alien civilization equipped with very advanced technology. The battle lasted for decades, but they eventually won and sealed the Gohma Vlitra away, where it lay dormant under Earth AW-01 for billions of years. It was eventually reawakened by Rick and Morty (C-137), after Bowser attacked their home town of Seattle, in which, it erupted from the Earth, forcing Rick and Morty to leave yet another version of Earth. The Gohma Vlitra is very powerful, capable of destroying solar systems in seconds and can control a mystical energy known as Mantra, which Rick Sanchez sought. Its role in the story is yet to be revealed. Statistics Tier: 4-B | High 1-C Name: Gohma Vlitra Gender: Genderless Age: At least 4.6 billion years Classification: Gohma, Vlitra, the will of Earth, Threat Z67X Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, its many heads can grow back after being cut off.), Energy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Can shoot lasers from its many heads.), Magma Manipulation, Breath Attack (Can shoot out large beams of super-heated magma from its many heads), Earth Manipulation (Can summon rocks and throw them.), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls), Endless Stomach (Devoured planets and stars without getting full.) Sonic Roar, Teleportation, Homing Attack, Light Manipulation (Its main head can release a massive burst of weaponized light), Avatar Creation, Summoning (It can create and summon various minions to help it.), Destruction, Large Size (Type 4) Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Limited Duplication (When one head is cut off, two more grow in its place), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Its heads can rip a wormhole that allows it to travel between worlds), Resistance to Extreme Heat, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Resistance to Cosmic Manipulation (The extreme properties of space cannot pierce its hide.) Attack Potency: Solar System Level (When it awakened, the Gohma Vlitra ruthlessly devoured the entire solar system. It is far stronger than its canon counterpart.) | High Complex Multiverse Level (Fought Bowser, who has eleven-dimension power.) Speed: MFTL+ (Kept up with Rick's spaceship.) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Bowser) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Could support its own weight plus that of the Earth's.) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Solar System Level | High Complex Multiverse Level (The Vitra Core took heavy hits from Bowser during their fight.) Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary physically (When stretched, one of its necks can stretch across the diameter of the Earth), Interstellar via Mantra Beams Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: If its main head is destroyed, then it will die. | Doesn't strategize in combat. Key: Gohma Vlitra | Vlitra Core Battle Record Victories: Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Omniversia999